City of Foe-Breakers
The City of Foe-'Breakers' (Vrankish/'Vrankõrrõs': Ile Cidiña dus Vrankarrõs dus Fekõs, Reyshi: Brecherstat, "Breaker-City" - the source of the Lobott word "wreck" is the city's old Reyshi name Wrauckorrstat, "Wrecker-City" - Lohtish: Fübréchérrþolch, "Foe-Breaker Town," Anasic: l'Iraș dioli Partiroi, Celmetish: Bekagsid, portmanteau of Bekag, "old man" and "spider" and "breaker," and sid, "town," Eiharish: Policheon Partirə, "Large Broken City") finded as Jawi, and later renamed Vraenckorr (old Vrankish: Breaktown, from Jauli: Bormükannkwéorr, figuratively "to break," "to sting," and literally "to transform into a spider"; Vrankárrã maintains its meaning in Vrankish as "spider") is the capital of the Mountain Kingdom of Foe-Breakers, and one of the Eight States of Western Parthalenn. The city was also the capital of the Kingdom of the Jawcrown. Its old name is the etymological root for the names of Vraek, and Bottomjaw Castle. It is the least-wealthy, least-populated, and second-oldest of the Eight States. It is ruled by the Master of the City of Foe-Breakers (ilu Madarro dúl Cidiña dus Vrankarrõs dus Fekõs), who is Yosua Gohanzahalaz by the time of Tale of Zul. The city lies within a small mountain vale, called the Vale of the Vranks, surrounded by high-plateaus, and deserts, which the city uses defensively. The city is known for its unusually intense weather (e.g. dry Wet Seasons, hot Warm Seasons, burning Hot Seasons, hot Dry Seasons, and frigid Cold Seasons, etc.,). The city was supposedly finded more than 10,000 years before Tale of Zul by Narro Nujo, a mythical prince, who married the princess of one of the local tribes, the Tonik Jauli, "uniting east, and west in his new city." He is said to have named his city Jawi after the Jauli tribe. In reality, the city was finded 3,000 years after that by the Jauli. They later intermarried with the light-skinned Farwesterners who came with Aye the Queen thousands of years later. This explains the swarthy look of the typical Foe-Breaker. They conquered Celmetes, and drove out, and exiled the worshippers of the goddess known as the Werewoman. Later in their history, the City of Foe-Breakers was subjugated by the Rainish Magickal Glory, finded by these same exiles, but not after a lengthy resistance. The city has since then had a strange obsession with magicks. It assisted Sayerthenn, and the Principality of Har during their invasion of the Glory, making away with magickal documents. Soon, they had a surplus of mages, and warlyches. They later named the capital "Vraenckorr." Before, when the city was known as Jawi, and its symbol was a broken jaw, it lent its name to the languages which would later become Lobott (i.e. the word "jaw" originates from the name "Jauli"). The Kingdom of the Jawcrown, and the Reyshi Kingdom fought with each other for power in Parthalenn, with both cities commiting countless atrocities during the War of the Four. Eventually, the Kingdom of the Jawcrown dragged into the fight two neighboring states, Irri and Laandan, knowing it would win if it did. Vayess of the Walls, and her vendetta against Vraenckorr were not accounted for, and they were completely defeated. Reynlenn then cleared the city, but it was repopulated within five years with people who hid and fled hearing of the oncoming army (unbeknownst to the Reyshi Horde, Vayess actually spared several Vraenckorrian families, not having it in her to kill them), and active rebellions against Reynlenn began to pop up all across Parthalenn. Soon after, Deer Isle, which contained the home of Vayess of the Walls, was destroyed during the Storm of Storms, during which the second-largest town of the old kingdom, Cidiña dus Sõniks ("City of the Tan Toniks"), was halved when lightning came roaring down the coast. This city later became known as Thunderstruck. A year later, Vranku Sanjizizmoz, nephew of the previous Master of the City, took back his uncle's seat. Geography: The city can be broken up into five distinct Sisõsnoisis (literally "Sections"): Karalan, Orogon, Muruka, Navada, and Andizona. Karalan (whose people are known as Karalans), also called Karlerña Pekiña (literally "Garlenn Little" or more figuratively "Little Garl'") did not exists until about ninety years before Tale of Zul, when thousands of Garlenners fleeing the destruction of the Ayelands settled there. Orogon (roughly "gold-skinned") is the wealthiest, and second-smallest of these sections, with most of its people being descended from Farwestern colonists thousands of years ago. Orogon's people, the Orogonians have a nickname for themselves "Osans" (from Farwestern Sanoi, meaning "Great Emperors"), which roughy means "western," and is also the Lobott origin for the word "west" (Osans > Osns > Osts > Ouests > Wests > West). Navada is the largest of the city's sections, and fits the image of a Foe-Breakers most stereotypically. Navadans are swarthy, hairy, wear turbans, drink cheap whine, eat pigs for every meal, and despise "Redmen" (a racist term for Illicatishmen, roughly interchangeable with "Jawley"). They are the most-religious of the city's people, and make up the largest, most-important, and most-powerful voting bloc in the city, turning out in droves to elect in their Master's Sefeklavõs, roughly "slaves," but literally "Sefenlanded ones." The Murukans, and Andizonans make up the "other half" of Foe-Breaker society. They are dark-skinned, fairly hairless, squat, and have thick accents to their Vrankish. They are not religious, but rather incredibly superstitious. There are many, many... stereotypes about them, most of them very, very negative. The Andizonans are 75% to 100% Jauli, or Tonik in origin, keeping to the old animist faith, and despising magicks, and the Osans. The Andizonan Voter Bloc (Ilu Vuloko dus Votantõs Andizonasõs, often just "I.V.A.") is led by Karlõs Osansmutor (sometimes called "Karl Westernerkiller"), a half-Karalan, half-Andizonan freedom fighter who in public pretends to simply be a shrewd politician fighting for his people, but who in private is actually organizing a mass-revolt in order to overthrow the Master of the City. For all intents, and purposes, the Murukans ARE Andizonans, however their music, art, and dress is fairly distinct, while their accents, beliefs, and physical appearances are not. Andizonans wear bright colors, wear their hair in dreads, listen to fast-paced music with "shakingsticks" in them, and rely on screams, and whoops as chorus. Murukans on the other hand, are known for their dark clothes, their gothic architectural styles, and their opera music. Murukans also tend to churn out more high-profile artists, such Chamos Vekefen, a deaf piano player. Karalan exists within a single walled-city at the outskirts of the city, sloping upwards on the plateaus of the Vrankish Vale. The Karalan Walled-City is densely packed, and falls into the Muruka neighborhood of Murmusha (which itself is made up mostly of Ikish Murukans). Muruka is the smallest of the sections, as Karalan surrounds it on all sides except south. The Andizonans live to the south of the Murukans, and up to both banks of the River Korrõs. Navada is bigger than all the other sections combined, with one of its neighborhoods, Sanoi Gohanza (here Sanoi means roughly "Goodlord") being almost exactly the same size as Muruka. Navada reaches either side of the vale walls, and snakes along the Korrõs. Orogon, meanwhile is slightly larger than Karalan, with not even half of the population. At its center, there exists yet another walled-city, the Master's Kennel (Vrankish: Ile Kanal dúl Madarro), a marble palace which towers above everything else in the city. It shines, while the city smoulders with pollution, and poverty. Linguistics: Vrankish has made huge contributions to Lobott, with such basic words as "yes" and "no" originating from it (Is, and No respectively). Colors such as red, and orange also originate from Vrankish. Red comes from Vrankish Riki, which comes from Iki or "Ikish," itself from Iksas. The "R" in the name comes from the similarity in the old Vrankish alphabet for the letters "r," "i," and "ri." The etymology of orange is less obscure, owing to some colorblind man's confusion between gold, and orange as colors, as "Oro" means gold, but became the word for "orange" in some early Irrinisian dialects. The number system in Vrankish also made huge contributions to Lobott. "One" in Vrankish is eisnõs, "two" is deisõs, "three" is treisõs, "four" is krourõs, "five" is zavenõs, "six" is seisõs, "seven" is sevenõs, "eight" is ivdenõs, "nine" is niknõs, " ten" is deisvenõs. "Hundred" is hentõs, "thousand" is milksenõs (probably ultimately from Farwestern Rolk, meaning "thousand," and a Jauli word for "tree," sen - thousand in Lobott has a similar origin, except that instead of Rolk turning into Milk, Thulk turned into Thou + sen = old Lobott thousen > "thousand"), which is where the Lobott word for "million" originates. Their word for "million" is milkmilkõs. "Billion" is treisilksenõs. There is no word for "quadrillion," and up in Vrankish, and they usually defer to Lobott, or Anasic for the next number. Category:Capitals Category:Cities Category:Eight States Category:States Category:The Four Category:2nd Rainish Magickal Glory Category:Locations Category:History Category:Linguistics